Screams of a shattered soul
by Shadow of the noir cat
Summary: Akina is a punk girl who moved in with yugi and sum ppl host a new tournament but what would happen when the past colides whih the present but can joey help akina with her past to save her life in the future an the world is fused with DM they breath
1. yugis new housemat Akina

"MOTHER MOTHER, where are you?"

"Emral I'm right here"

"Mother I'm gonna get us out of here, so just hold on"

"Emral listen to me, you are the last of the elemental priestess and slayers of the village, I want you to go to pharo yami and tell him everything that happened here today, don't let our peoples honor fail"

"But mother, I can-"

"Emral you are the last, you are the daughter of the night, the moon, the stars and don't forget it now go before its to late" with her last breath she was petrified in a forever imprisoned layer of stone as well as everyone and everything else in the village. Her daughter sat there tears filling her crystal like eyes; she had no choice but her only way of peace was to avenge her village and family. She ran, ran from it all; her tattered and torn clothes flowing in the wind, her soul forever darkened.

*presant day in domino city*

"HEY, YUGI"

"Yeah Joey is something the matter"

"No but there is something going on at your house, looks like some one is moving in or somthin'"

"Hey gramps what's goin on here"

"Yugi Joey, well a friend of mine who was an archaeologist passed away yesterday and his granddaughter had nowhere to go so I offered to let her stay here for a couple years, is that okay with you?"

"No not at all, but-"

"WHOA, Miss for some one who is moving you sure pack light"

"Yeah well, all it is is just some clothes and training stuff, and stuff from a martial arts class." A girl of the age of 17 stepped out of a black car, she had long black hair with silvertips. She had somewhat of purple/blue eyes. She was the same height of Joey; she was slender and seemed to have a cat like grace. She had somewhat of sadness in her eyes but a smile upon her face.

"Hi I'm Akina Nouir" her smile melted Joey completely until Duke showed up then things just got weird.

"Hey, Whoa who's the babe" duke took her hands in his and simply said his name and pulled her close to him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" she slapped him so hard he fell to the ground with a slap mark on his face. "HA I should have seen that coming for you Duke, So whats up guys" said a girl with short brown hair.

" OHH Tea, tristan this is Akina, and Akina this is Joey, tea, tristan, and you have already meet duke and I'm yugi, say you wanna go to the arcade"

"sure"

SO wat u think so far for the first chap plz reveiw thanxs CHOW


	2. arcade and THATS MY PIZZA

* Arcade *

" So what we gonna do first air hockey, basketball, car racing"

"I bet I can beat you in basketball Akina" said Joey with the smile of a fox.

"You're on" for hours it was none stop fun, and the occasional arguing, but it was worth it. Everyone didn't expect it Joey was beaten buy Akina in countless games, of course the strange thing was he never go upset except for in the basketball game Joey: 0 Akina: 45 so Joey was pretty upset about it.

Soon everyone was just plain tired and decided to go get pizza and Joey was the first off followed closely by Akina. When they arrived they were only greeted by seto which was pretty bad. "So if isn't the mutt wheeler, well what an unpleasant surprise" "shut up seto no one wants to hear it" "WOW arnt you the most friendliest greeter ive met today, come on Joey I see a spot over there" "excuse me, but do you no who I am" "yeah I do your seto kaiba the worlds most stuck up jerk EVER, and you have no style while dueling" (sorry kaiba lovers but I had to WAIT but I also like seto well sorta) Akina stuck out her tongue at him and walked towards a table in the corner. 

"WHOA you just blew kaiba off, wow you must have guts"

"Na, he I just hit his soft part, his pride well lets order already I'm starving"

"All right"

"Watcha kids wantin today"

"Cheese pizza; wait half cheese with mnms and then half everything on it"

"All right then it will be up in about 15 min"

"Cheese pizza with mnms wow you eat the same stuff as Joey, CREEPY"

"What's wrong with the way I eat?"

" Nothing, WAIT who's paying"

" I will" said Akina "it was my idea for pizza so ill bye today"

After 15 min they were all enjoying they're pizza, then they bid their farewells. When yugi and Akina reached found all her stuff was put away, but they had to share a room.

* Next morning *

" Ready for school Akina, Joey is walking with us, Akina are you even awake yet"

"Mom just 5 more min please, HEY THAT'S MY PIZZA" mumbled Akina then falling out of the bed only to reveal the fully dressed yugi.

"Luckily we have about 5 min to leave, NOW GET READY"

"Sheesh, you sound like my grandpa, hey did you say something when I was sleeping"

"Yeah Joey is walking with us" he said with a smile

"OK but when's breakfast?"

"Joey probley brought some with him I'm sure he will give you some" it only took a couple min before Akina was dressed and ready, but before she was aware Joey had already arrived and waiting. 

"OK ready, mm is that pocky"

"Yeah, so" when he looked at her he noticed that she was eyeing the pocky very oddly "NO MY POCKY, IT IS MINE GET AWAY"

"OK she eats like you, she sleep talks like you and she eyes food suspiciously like you, can I just call you Joey the 2nd"

"NO"

what you all think I promise it will get better and when I was writing about the pockey I started to get hungry lol plz review


	3. an tournament invitation and HE GOT HER ...

I promise it will get better now just to let you all no there will be some weird stuff lie the shikon no tama is in here but there is sum other stuff like well I cant tell you so enjoy

*****************************************************************************************

The day went by pretty fast, seto ignored Akina as much as possible, but it didn't bother him much after that.

When yugi and Akina got home they both received a package; they looked at the packages strangely. It had said To Akina Nouir from Ieshi island corporations and the same for yugi just with his name. When they opened the package there was a note in side it read 

_To the duelist of the reading, you are being invited to a duelist tournament on Ieshi island, in this package you have received a dueling system and entry disc to be noticed by when entering the tournament and a couple of information packages and a map of the island. It would be a pleasure if you would attend this tournament; the ship will be leaving at the Koushu domino docks on next week Thursday _

Sincerely, Ieshi Island corporations.

"What is this all about yugi?"

"I don't know but, I wonder if Joey or the others got a package like this"

"Don't mention Joey around me right now OK"

"Huh why, what did Joey do?"

"He broke my brand new CD player ; it had my Inuyasha soundtrack I just got it to and it broke with it"

"Ohh but you wanna check"

"Sure but I will check with tea and you get the others OK"

"All right"

Yugi had checked with Joey, duke, and Tristan and Akina with tea , they all had received a package and were almost set to leave, the now only had two days to leave. Akina was still upset with Joey, although they were gonna have to get bye that if the wanted to last on the same boat.

They were all now set to leave and were all pretty tired if they wanted to reach the island in at least three days at the least they needed to leave home as early as 3:00 p.m. Joey didn't lime that fact so he had Serenity wake him up, when they arrived everyone was there but Joey was carrying a small little crate with a bow on top.

"hey Akina listen I'm sorry about breaking your CD player , so I got you this little present. It isn't much and it isn't a new CD player but its all I could think of" he said while slowly walking over to her.

"wow you actually. Think. OH MY GOD JOEY ITS SO KAWAII, THANK YOU SO MUCH, but where am I gonna put it, its to, alive, and what am I gonna name it" she held up a baby puppy, it was a Siberian husky puppy with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes. (OMG he got her a dog how sweet, what was he thinking)

"JOEY YOU GOT HER A DOG, wow how sweet" said tea smiling widely.

"yeah well I also broke some other stuff of hers, that looked kinda valuable so it's the least i could do"

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY GLASS CHIBI COLLECTION, but i forgive you"(poor chibis)

"i think i can take it back with me Akina, i will take care of him"

"thanks grandpa mouto, and i think ill call him wheeler, or i can just call him Joey the second' she said smiling " or i can call him CHIBI JOEY" with that decided everybody sweat dropped, but Joey was satisfied.

"so the mutt has another mutt to look up to, hn i should have guessed" seto walked in his head raised high "i see you losers are in the tournament pathetic"

"watch what your saying seto who knows, maybe when your talking a bird will shit in your mouth"

"HN watch it Nouir, you're walking in the dark, and wheeler, OWWW SHIT THAT MUTT BIT ME, STUPID DOG"

"come on lets go, now here you go Mr. mouto take good care of him"

HAHAHA i think kaiba deserved it sry but its true and he got her a dog o well it was funny i lie that name chibi Joey o well plz review thanxs chow!!! ^_^


	4. let the games begin

It only took three days to get to the island; when they arrived it was the most beautiful thing tea and Akina ever saw it was a forest yet tropical island. Its dense forest but tropical beaches made it look, exotic, it had several tall mountains and by the looks of it, there where villages probably for shelter when island storms hit.

When they got off they were greeted bye many friendly villagers but they had some sort of worry in their expressions.

"WELCOME DUELISTS TO IESHI ISLAND, please go over to the gathering hut, hand the specters your disks, then pick up your locators, now go" announced the announcer '_they have no idea what they are in for'_ he thought to himself.

"This place is weird and strict"

"Yeah, but that guy is smirking very oddly"

"Joey, he is creeping me out"

"Its OK serenity." Everyone waked to the registration place and showed them all the stuff that they needed and then were invited to a festival that night.

When everyone on the island arrived; they were all requested to pick a uniform of ceremonial robe to wear. Joey picked of what looked like a warriors uniform, kinda like the flames swordsman (you will see soon so do not freak out on me now OK) yugi one of similar to dark magician and so one (you no their fav cards well those are the close the pick). Akina walked over and picked out a kimono/ miko uniform with a demon slayer uniform under it (think sangos uniform sry but 4 sum reason i have to have a demon slayer sum where in a story) it had a large boomerang (and i have to have her weapon i mean ish so kool looking isnt it).

"I don't under stand what does all this have to do with a dueling" asked Akina while being very confused

"Well nothing, yet just waits"

"Akina, that guy scares me allot"

"Me to serenity"

It took awhile for everyone to get adjusted to the clothes, but when they were finished they were told to gather around the huge bonfire.

"You are all probably wondering what is with the uniforms but you will have to wait, now if you would all not panic if something weird starts to happen all right" the man opened a book and started to recite it word for word, he read

__

Heits sei kuo umenai heroshine kuo ekile ithile mandei sheron, yuminsai irn kutsaynoushiro mishi quiss nounushei semig outshe irin cotsuyo zukiyaminokashini take this world for what it is fuse man and demonic cards to fordge a chaotic world within the divine darkness COMONSEISHINO KUTSUO.

With those words said the ground began to shake violently; Serenity grabbed on to her older brother while everyone around them panicked.

Everything was dark she laid there unconscious frozen in the dark...

CLIFFHANGER well sorta what u think plz review well this is becoming interesting 


	5. seperated

Akina woke up; the wind was blowing rapidly. She stood up, taking in her surroundings; it was almost the same as the last time she saw it all. Last she could remember was that strange man and the feast and t then everything was a blur from there on. Her hair started to blow in every direction the wind took it, 'yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke. Did i just call for duke weird" she was scared and if anyone were there they would have told it by her voice, it was shaky and so was her body. She was alone. Left there to defend her self from who knows what.

*Where ever tea is (ha how was that for description sry i just thought that my first review would be good and not criticism but it will go unnoticed)*

Tea woke up at the sound of loud snoring. It was Tristan, but where was the others. Tristan woke up when tea shook him lightly. "Tea what's wrong" his voice was in a sleepy tone from exhaustion "wait where are we, and what was with that chant, and what are we wearing?" Tristan was immediately awake. "I don't know but we have to find them, because i have this strange feeling that we are not in the normal world any more" "why?" "Look, it is a duel monster, its penguin warrior" Tea and Tristan were shocked. An actual duel monster was alive, breathing it even was moving around. This wasn't normal, but for hours it was none stop walking through the forest, and searching for the others. 

*Yugi, Duke, and Serenity OK i am really trying here so be patient*

It was the same as the others waking the wind beating rapidly and not a clue where the hell they were. It was strange though all they remember is that guy then the ritual type thing and then the earth shaking the nothingness it was all to weird. Yugi was first to explore where they were, the serenity was to start a fire and duke was looking for the others. "Yugi, serenity there is no sign of anyone around not Joey, not Akina and not even Tea and Tristan, this is going down hill fast" dukes voice was filled with fear and sadness. "We have to keep trying to look for my big brother and the others' serenity was ready to cry any second the fear of that her brother not being ok was scaring the life out of her.

* Where Joey is *

__

' Water, flowing water am in a river, where am i' he felt cold rushing water from waste down. He slowly opened his eyes and saw most of his body in a river, it was ice cold. He was too weak to walk so he slowly pulled himself out of the water; it was raining but not hard. The river ran right into the forest, a very dense forest at that. There was light coming from the forest, as if there was a fire near by. He tried to stand but it was pointless the numbed his legs. There was no sign of anyone near except if he could only reach a village then he could find the others. The weather was becoming harsher and soon the night consumed him.

Hahah what u think so far but poor Joey his legs are numb but the question is will he be ok or will he never wake up find out in the chappie k plz review and HA how was that for less talking and more description

CHOW PPLZ!!! ^_^


	6. child of hell

"Where am I?" Joey slowly opened his eyes reveling that he was in a hut; a damp wash cloth was lightly being pressed against his head, and several people surrounding him.

"Its all right don't be frightened you are in the koumi village" said a man in a white robe with herbs in his hands.

"Well why am i here and who are you people" Joey's voice was demanding, he wanted to know what had happened before and he wanted to know it now.

"I am kono, and we found you by the river on the past night eve, so we brought you here" his voice was reassuring to Joey.

"But still why am i here and where are my friends" this time Joey wasn't messing around if he had to he might need to get physical if they made any strange actions.

"This may be hard to explain. One you were invited to a tournament then invited to a feast then you were to pick out some sort of clothing. Then the man began to recite an ancient spell-"

"WAIT ancient spell, this isnt making sense i mean the first parts i got but the you lost me at ancient spells" Joey was completely lost in the mans words, he was beginning to wonder for his own safety.

"Just here me out, i will up this in reasonable terms the man is working for a ruler of a kingdom from along ago. That man wishes to fuse the world permanently with duel monsters, but right now it is reversible. But you and, if we are correct, you and your friends are the only ones who can reverse it" the mans voice became strict and harsh as if he was giving Joey demands, which he is.

"So this guy wants to fuse the world with duel monsters because-" Joey was cut off when kono spoke.

"He has the powers too and sense he resurrected the ancient beast he can use there power to control the world and everything in it, but in order to make this all permanent he has to use an elemental priestesses powers to do it which there is only one left"

"And who would that be, that is if you know?" Joey was becoming very interested in this story but still very confused.

"Her name is Emral, she is the last of the elemental priestess, demon hunters, and the child of the night, moon, and stars, and her power is unimaginable. She can use, control, and create elements from her mind, and change the moon phases but that takes a lot of energy to do so. But if she is found the man will force her to skip several thousand years of moon phases to the moon called the oblivious black moon, but from doing that it would take all her energy and kill her instantly, which would cause a disturbance in the balance of light and dark once again" his voice saddened immediately, and Joey's eyes saddened as well.

"Do you know where to find her, or where to begin?" Joey was ready for what the answer was.

"Fallow me and I will show the oblivious moonstone slab, which tell parts of the legend." Kono led Joey to a draped room in one of the huts, it was dim but there were few whit candles lit. The man uncovered the stone slab reveling, a broken slab partly put together. It showed a village turned into stone, then a young girl (you can tell that it is petrified in stone because the slab is black obsidian and the village was gray obsidian), then pharo yami, then a warrior. He looked like the flame swordsman but yet was identical to Joey. Everyone gasped. That was him, he was the legendary warrior that defeated the sorcerer and yet saved Emral from death by the oblivious black moon power. You couldn't see Emral that well but Joey noticed that even with a scratched up image it reminded him of someone, as if he knew her. Then that was it, it was not yet completed which upset Joey, he wanted to know more, a lot more that just pictures of a 5000-year-old legend.

"Kono, why are you bowing down?"

"For you me lord, you are the legendary swordsman of fire, you are the child of hell, Jono" (ok if i am correct Jono is his Egyptian name i think but that is what we are going to call him, when they talk to him at least)

HAHA i am stopping there but wow that was a lot of talking but i had to i mean come one he is telling a 5000 year old legend what do you all think well plz review CHOW!!!


	7. found: serenity duke and Yugi

That would scare me, all of a sudden you turn around then all these people are bowing down to you calling you the child of hell. O well here we go with the story again if you don't mind I am gonna go get sum pockey.

*********back to the story**********

"Child of hell, what are you talking about kono, i am no legendary guy from a 5000 year old legend" Joey thought he was going insane, first they tell him some legend now they are trying to tell him that he saved some priestess in a past life.

"Ohhh but you are, now we must give a feast in your honor" said one of the peasants in a praising voice.

"HUH? OK fine but then we are searching for my friends, GOT IT" he was now determined to find his friends and get away from all these freaks.

Hours past since the feast, and then they were off to find his friends. Every peasant was waiting on his hand and foot, for EVERYTHING. If he asked to be carried, they would do it, they might even jump off a cliff for him, and it was insane.

*midnight at serenity, yugi, and dukes camp*

"Is there any time we could possibly get some sleep?" Yawned out serenity while staring at the sky.

"NO HAVE YOU SEEN THE THINGS THAT CRAWL AROUND HERE" duke jumped up and yelled at serenity with a voice quivering in fear of what was out there.

"DUKE, settle down we need some sleep, why don't we have someone stand watch for an hour then we will switch?" Yugi said bravely while standing up, and being prepared to stand watch.

"Thanks yugi, I'll go next then serenity" dukes voice clearly stated that he was relieved.

*******tea and tristan**********

" Tristan what was that over there?" Said tea while crawling behind Tristan for protection.

"III DDOONN"TT NOO TTEEAA" stuttered out Tristan.

"Tristan, tea is that you, you guys its me, Akina" Akina crawled out of the bush and sat down in front of Tristan.

"OH MY GOD your ok, do you know where the others are?" Said tea relieved to see some one else other than some duel monsters crawling around.

For hours tea, Tristan, and Akina talked about what had happened, and tried to figure out what was going on, or where the others are. Still they didn't figure anything out it was all a blur after that chant. Wait maybe that was it that chant had to have some thing with it, but that was only a guess. But for now all then needed to worry about was the others and sleep, so they slept.

Morning was all ready upon them and it was a beautiful morning at that. The sun shone brightly over the horizon, the sky was cloudless and the wind felt good. The tempter was perfect, it wasn't hot but it wasn't cold. The first priority of the day was to find the others and that was that.

******yugi serenity and duke************

"OK it is morning now what" said duke plainly

"Well first of all how would you like to be in a nice warm bed" Joey walked out of the bushes followed by kono and some peasants, he had a smile on his face but was clearly tired.

"JOEY" said serenity while running up and hugging her older brother with tears in her eyes "we were so worried about you, but where are the others?" She looked up with concern in her eyes.

" I thought they were with you guys". With that said every one soon grew gloomy not sure if their friends are alive or dead. But soon Joey and kono made introductions and then began with the legend. They told them about Jono, Emral, the stone, and every thing else. Kono didn't believe his eyes when he saw yugi who looked identical to pharo yami. This was kono's lucky day, first the child of hell and now the pharo, this was to good, and only a couple more steps before they could reach there adventure towards the past...

WHAT DO U ALL THINK ok i no a lil more talking that expected but then next chap MIGHT not be like that depends how i feel ok so plz review thanxs CHOW!!! ^_^


End file.
